


Hugo teasing Oswald

by BatBrainss



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Arkham, Batman - Freeform, Batman/Superman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent - Freeform, Cute, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fanart, Gay Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, Homo, Homosexual, Hot, Hugo Strange - Freeform, Hugo Strange isn't getting paid, Kawaii, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Macropenis, Micropenis, Multi, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Other, Pubic Hair, Romance, Sex, Sexy, The Penguin - Freeform, The Penguin is gay, Thongs - Freeform, Videogames, arkham city, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, dr. hugo strange, dr. strange - Freeform, penis - Freeform, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Some fanart I drewed in Adobe Photoshop. Hugo being a little flirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fan art I drawed in Adobe Photoshop. Hugo is wearing his red thong but his micro penis is popping out a little lol. Oswald is blushing because he is aroused.

"Hello Mr. Cobblepot....." Hugo teased as he sat in his office, only wearing a red silk thong.

"HUGO!!!!!!!" Oswald yelled, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will draw more drawings for The Penguin and the Doctor so stay tuned. See ya'.


End file.
